dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Beerus
is the God of Destruction who exists in Future Trunks' timeline. Biography Background In the manga, at some point in time Future Beerus participated in the All Universe Hide and Seek Tournament held by Future Zeno. But when he hid and fell asleep for fifty years during the tournament, it had to be cancelled. Future Zeno, who was enjoying the event, became furious and had to be calmed down by the gods from the 11 universes. Since then, the other Gods of Destruction have felt disdain towards Future Beerus.Dragon Ball Super chapter 28, The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes In the 75 Million Before Age, during a meeting between the God of Destruction and Universe 7's Supreme Kais, Future Beerus and Future Old Kai got into an argument over something trivial. Enraged, Beerus decided to seal Future Old Kai inside the Z Sword as punishment for disagreeing with him as it would have been improper for a God of Destruction to destroy the Sacred World of the Kai. Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga Future Beerus' life was the same as his counterpart until Age 766 when Future Goku, who had the potential to become a Super Saiyan God, had died from a Heart Virus, and the Androids killing Future Vegeta and Future Gohan, 13 years later, thus the prophecy of the Super Saiyan God did not arise in his head. Due to Goku's death, he never visited Earth and remained asleep indefinitely on his planet. As a result of Future Shin's death at the hands of Goku Black (Future Babidi and Future Dabura in the manga), Future Beerus was also killed, presumably while still asleep.Dragon Ball Super chapter 15, Hope!! Once Again His soul was destroyed when Future Zeno erased all Universes from the timeline. Alternate Future Beerus Prior to his death, in the anime, he was visited by Present Whis to be warned of Future Zamasu's Project Zero Mortals so he could deal with him. This prevents the plan from being carried out in a new timeline for Future Trunks and Future Mai free of Zamasu's reign.Dragon Ball Super episode 67, With New Hope in His Heart - Farewell, Trunks In the manga, Future Trunks and Future Mai travel back to a time before Future Dabura killed Future Shin in order to prevent their deaths. This action was approved by the main timeline Beerus since it meant saving him from certain doom. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Life Link' – Future Beerus' and Future Shin's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Future Shin and Future Beerus represent. Since Future Shin died due to sustaining injuries from Future Dabura, Future Beerus ended up being killed as well. *'Sealing Spell' - In the future timeline's 75 Million Before Age, Future Beerus sealed Future Old Kai inside the Z Sword after the two got into an argument over something trivial. Future Old Kai remained in the Z Sword which was later removed from its resting place by Future Trunks who used the sword during the confrontation with the future Organization of Babidi. Unfortunately the sword was petrified with Future Dabura's Stone Spit and broke after it was dropped by Future Trunks. The remains of the sword were destroyed by Future Dabura resulting in Future Old Kai's death and the destruction of Future Old Kai's physical body causing Future Old Kai to appear in Other World free from the sword but as a spirit with a ghostly tail. References Site Navigation Ca:Bills del Futur Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Unseen Characters Category:Deities Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly Category:Siblings Category:Characters with off-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who have been Erased